deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Redkite/MW3 Tournament, Battle 8, The FINAL, Dr. Las Moore vs. So-Pro Warrior
It's time. We are here, Many have fought, Many have fallen, But we are here, It's the final, It's Rollback vs. Rollback, ..and there's only one question to be asked. Dr. Las Moore: A high ranking Special Air Service veteran with experience from many countries like Afghanistan and trained. So-Pro Warrior:' The U.S. Army Ranger and Navy SEAL veteran with a sixth sense and the capability to hold off an entire Russian platoon by himself.' WHO, IS, DEADLIEST? To find out, our professional wiki members are analising history's most lethal warriors.. Using 21st century data, we'll see what happens when two warriors go head to head.. No rules, No mercy, It's a duel to the death, to find out who is.. THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR! Dr. Las Moore AK47_menu_icon_MW3.png|The AK-47 (With extended mags). FMG9_Menu_Icon.png|The FMG9. 44_Magnum_Transparent_MW3.png|The .44 Magnum. Tactical_Knife_menu_icon_MW3.png|The Tactical Knife (For the .44 Magnum). C4_menu_icon_BO.png|C4. So-Pro Warrior Weapon_m16a4_large.png|The M16A4. Holographic Sight menu icon MW3.png|The Holographic Sight (For the M16A4). Striker_menu_icon_MW3.png|The Striker. P99 menu icon MW3.png|The P99 (Akimbo). C4 menu icon BO.png|The C4. Comparisons M16A4 vs. AK-47 Once again two arch enemy weapons will meet in this battle. So-Pro's M16A4, equipped with an EOTech holographic sight, will meet Las's AK-47, equipped with an extended magazine. The M16A4 kicks off with the advantage of reloading time, calcuating at 2.03 seconds, compared to the AK's 2.5 second reload time. The M16 continues with it's advantage of highiest potential damage (HPD) of 50 compared to the AK's HPD of 49. The AK takes back an advantage with it's rate of fire of 689RPM compared to the M16's overall rate of fire of 448RPM. The M16 however maintains it's advantage with a recoil classification of 'Low' compared to the AK's recoil classification of 'Moderate'. Overall the M16 has a faster reloading time, a greater HPD and a lower recoil. Edge: So-Pro Warrior Striker vs. FMG9 The FMG9 kicks off with the advantage of magazine size, calculating at 36 rounds compared to the Striker's 12 Shell capacity. The FMG also takes the advantage for having a superior range capability, the FMG can engage at short and medium range while the Striker is limited to close, however, the Striker does earn the advantage for being more effective at close range with a greater HPD. The FMG9 earns another advantage for having greater reloading capability, the FMG can reload all 36 rounds in one go whilst the Striker has to be reloaded individually. The FMG also crushes the Striker with a rate of fire of 1035RPM compared to the Striker's 352RPM. The Striker does earn the advantage of having a better recoil classification of 'High' compared to the FMG's recoil classification of 'Very High' how ever the FMG finishes the kill with a firing mode of full auto. The FMG has a bigger magazine, is capable of engaging at more ranges, can reload more rounds, has a greater rate of fire and fires faster for more effect. Edge: Dr. Las Moore P99 vs. .44 Magnum The P99 wins this with ease. The P99 has a greater magazine size which is double since the weapon is duel wielded and a greater rate of fire which nothing the Magnum can compete with to wim. Edge: So-Pro Warrior My edge I'm truthfully stuck here. So-Pro is better with the weapon edges but So-Pro cannot compete with the years of experience Las has had in special forces. Las is a veteran SAS soldier with 10 years plus experience and as a result knows alot more in the field of special forces and small scale fighting. So-Pro has got the weapon edges and SEAL training but this is war time more, bigger battles, bigger fighting and he's had very little special forces experience compared to Las and special forces fighting revolves around small scale battles, the fighting the average soldier cannot do. Ten plus years of SAS experience plus two years of British Army experience vs. several years in the U.S. Army and Army Rangers and SEAL experience. Urgh. This is hard. After much debate and thoguht, I'm going to side with So-Pro Warrior. I believe the fact he's recieved training from two elite units, the US Navy SEALs and US Army Rangers, which both cover different small scale fighting tactics compared to one from the SAS and the fact So-Pro is dominant in two ranges will bring him to victory. This is so close. Las has ten years PLUS of SAS experience which is incredibley strong however I just see So-Pro winning here with two weapon edges and experience and training from two different elite units. The Deadliest Warrior:' So-Pro Warrior' Battle Prolouge Luton Airport, Royal Air Force Landing Section, 8:29pm The nightime lights seep into the back of the C-17A Globemaster Transport Aircraft as it's backdoor opens to So-Pro and his fellow SEALs. The back door decends until a clunk of gravel and metal is heard which indicates that the back door is fully open and at that sound, So-Pro and the other SEALs walk down onto the runway of Luton Airport, London. All are releaved to be finally be on ground althought their stop in the UK is only a short one. "We've got a travel hotel booked nearby, we need to go and decommission our stuff first then we all go to the travel hotel to check in then we're free to do what we like.", the SEAL captain orders to So-Pro and the group of SEALs as they walk off the aircraft and toward a small building for RAF arrivals. All are still fully kitted, specifically to cover their faces to prevent any identification of them being known. Little do any of the SEALs except So-Pro know amoung their group are two additional soldiers, two members of Task Force 141 disavowed that are in SEAL clothing. Both are friends of So-Pro and both have secretly tagged along to evade being caught since they are members of the special forces unit Task Force 141 which has been disavowed and classifyed as a terrorist threat. The group of SEALs have no structure as they walk to the building, making the two Task Force 141 infiltrator's job easy. Little do they know a member of the flight crew has caught onto this and has contacted air port security. Luton Airport Carpark, 8:30pm Inside a transit van sits Las and several other SAS counter-terrorism operatives. The back of the van has been converted into a emergency CCTV room and communications base to deal with terrorist threats at Luton. All sit quietly, bored with the underinteresting shift. An SAS operative sits infront of a desk with various technology while Las and several others sit passing the time with cards. Suddenly the operative at the technology desk jolts forward to a laptop, "Sir, we've got a tap!", the operator alarms Las. Notes *Apologies for any mistakes. *Thank you for following the MW3 tournament and all your votes. *Hope you've enjoyed the tournament. *Thank you everyone for partisipating. Category:Blog posts